


Haruka x Reader

by Susanspringguardian



Series: Free! Guys x Reader [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: CPR, F/M, Romance, Swimming Boys, shirtless boys, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5925388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susanspringguardian/pseuds/Susanspringguardian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have recently joined the Iwatobi Swim Club and have mastered free style thanks to Haruka. You're the only person to call him Haruka without him getting mad at you. This is your third year at Iwatobi and you hope to be a proffesional swimmer after you graduate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haruka x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> I think Nagisa would be a sweet little brother. I've only ever seen, like, two episodes of it. Sorry if this sucks.

You hum as you finish up your homework for the day. You look over at your little brother Nagisa as he talks to Rei on his phone. Usually he would be over here with Nagisa talking about swimming and how much he's improved at his different strokes. You smile at him and ruffle his hair as you walk past him. He smiles back at you and conitnues to talk energetically to his friend. You decide to go swim for a bit.

You almost love the water as much as Haruka does and you take any chance you get to dive in. You tie your hair up in a bun and pull your shirt and shorts off, revealing your (f/c) bikini. You slip your shoes off and jump into the deep end of the pool. You're so glad they opened the outside pool. You like it better than the indoor pools. You feel free when you're outside. "What are you doing?" You pop your head above the surface and look into blue eyes. They belong to Haruka Nanase, your crush of several years. Not that you'd ever admit it, but somehow Nagisa found out and told Rei, Makoto, Gou, and Rin. Your little brother was sweet about it, though, and always encouraged you to confess to him. You didn't know how to, though you did want it to have something to do with water. "Uh, swimming, duh. What're you doing, Haruka?" He shrugs. "I'm gonna swim, too." You nod and go under again, feeling the water move when he dove in. You open your eyes under the water to see him and see him gliding through the water like a dolphin or merman. A very hot merman. _'No! Stop it, (Y/n)! He's your friend!'_

Nothing you told yourself could change your mind about him, though. You've always liked him and you doubt that would ever change. You go up for air and pull your body out of the water, grabbing a towel to dry yourself off. You watch Haruka swim gracefully while you put your shirt over your suit. The water soaked through the fabric quickly, making it almost see through. Haru pops out of the water and gazes at you. "You're red. Are you hot out of the water?" You blink a few times, resting your hands on your cheeks. Darn your thoughts, they made you think of him in a different light than normal. "Um, yeah, I-I guess so." "You should come back in, then." "O-oh, um..." "I don't bite." You try to think of an excuse, but you couldn't think of any. You slowly walk around the edge of the pool and look for Haruka, but you didn't see him anymore. That made you freak out. What happened to him? Where was he? That's when something grabs your ankle and pulls you into the water. Your scream is cut off when you hit the water and the chlorine liquid fills your mouth. You kick your leg to get free, which it did, but it also made you speed towards a wall of the pool. You hit your head and black out. \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- You come to and feel something soft and warm pressing against your lips. You slowly open your eyes and feel air being put into your lungs. You see raven hair and blue eyes looking down at you with a bit of fear and worry mixed in his usually blank look. You blush as you realize he had his lips against yours for CPR. "You okay, (Y/n)?" "Y-yeah, what happened?" He rubs the back of his head awkwardly. "You see, I pulled your ankle to get you back in the pool and you hit the wall of the pool. I'm really sorry." You don't say a word as you hook your arm around his neck and pull him into another kiss. Who knew nearly drowning would give you the confidence you needed?


End file.
